


About Envy

by ImSijik



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik





	About Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [부러움에 대하여](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188359) by [ImSijik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik). 



"I've never envied anyone yet," Fiona said, as if declaring.

"It's no use whatsoever. It's just a waste of time. I'd rather fight to get it. "

"Fiona, you are ashamed of the feeling of 'envy,'" Philip said, pouring milk into the teacup.

"But do not you have the strength to fight if you admire and envy what you desire?"

"Not at all," Fiona said firmly. "If you envy, you will not even think about fighting. Just because you envy and imagine is satisfactory. And Philip, did I ever hide my desire once? "

"At least I never saw it. At least."

"What about you? Did you ever envy anyone? "

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Theresa."

"Do you regret giving up politics because of Theresa?"

"No, I have never regretted it."

"So, what do you envy to Theresa?"

"I don’t know. I do not know. I just envy Theresa from the first moment I saw her. Maybe that's why I love Theresa. I do not know what envy I am, I think I wanted to be with Theresa. Of course not now. I was too young then, and I might have thought so because I did not know my feelings. "

"Since when did you cease envy anymore?"

"Uh, it's vague to talk about this. Well, just - "

"just?"

"Just one day, it just happened. Since the day Theresa said she loved me. "

"Ha -"

"So I said I was ambiguous to say."

Even though Philip knew he was embarrassed, Fiona did not look out. Philip bowed his head. He thought that if he stared at Fiona, she would make fun of him. But Fiona just looked at Philip and said nothing.

"Fiona?"

Unlike usual Fiona's reaction, Philip grabbed his head and aligned his eyes with Fiona. Then Fiona turned to the door. Larry came in slowly through the door openings, which were slightly open. Larry jumped into the window frame and suddenly started taking a nap as if the switch had been turned off.

"I envy you," Fiona said, looking at Larry. "I'm really envious."


End file.
